Not So Easily Partners
by honus47
Summary: Deeks has left LA and is in Miami working for the Miami-Dade Police Department. Kensi discovers that she doesn't like it and is determined to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Not So Easily Partners AU OOC**

Summary: Deeks has left LA and is in Miami working for the Miami-Dade Police Department. Kensi discovers that she doesn't like it and is determined to do something about it.

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own any of them and too old to wish I did**_.

A/N 1: Last fall, I read a great story named _**Barely Partners by roswellwbfan**_. I PM'd him/her to see if there would be a second chapter coming or sequel and gave him/her a few ideas I had running through my head. Sadly, there would be none but he/she said I should write my idea for the Densi fix I wanted to see. So, this story starts where **Barely Partners** left off. I would recommend reading that story first and then read this one.

A/N 2: _**Again, this is a work of complete fiction. It is also AU and OOC.**_

 **A/N 3: I received directional guidance from two friends named nherbie and OhBuddy66. They're both extremely busy and yet they found time to lend me a hand.**

 **Chapter 1**

Mondays suck! As Kensi slowly goes up the stairway to ops, chaotic thoughts start running through her head. First, her father died, then Jack left her, then Dom left her, and now Deeks left her, albeit that was on her. Her and her stupid statement, _**Just barely partners**_? Why would I ever say that? Just to have drinks with Sabatino? Damn, I really screwed up this time she thinks and walks into ops. As she takes her normal spot by the table she misses the person normally standing alongside of her. She's starting to realize that Deeks was maybe more than just barely her partner. She needs to find a way to get him back here. Then Nell starts telling the team of the upcoming op. It seems there was a dead body found beneath the Santa Monica Pier. LAPD, after finding out the body was a navy sailor, gave the case to NCIS.

Before the team leaves ops, Hetty says she had some bad news. "From this point on, NCIS LA OSP will no longer carry the position of an LAPD Liaison Officer. I'm sure you all know by now that I created that position, with the Directors blessing, in order to get Mr. Deeks here. After following his exploits, we were of the same mind that he would make an excellent agent and we were right. He brought some skills to the table, meshing well with the team causing it to rise above all the others. I was hoping to convert him to an agent but he was stubborn. That man has the skills to help make this team elite and after three years, he was starting to come around to my way of thinking. He had the papers in his hand when he heard some disturbing news that turned him inside out. Now he's working in Miami Florida for the Miami - Dade Police Department and that's a damn shame! So, until I can get a probie from the next graduating class out of FLETC, Miss Jones is going to be your fourth field agent." After giving her little speech, Hetty hangs her head and slowly leaves ops.

As Kensi slowly leaves the room with Nell on her heels, she reminisces about the past three years of her partnership with Deeks. He was always there for her. With a kind word, a special doughnut, her favorite candy, or even Twinkies. How could I ever think that he was just barely my partner? Then something rises up in her thoughts and smacks her across the face. People that care do the things he did for me! I should have realized that before now. I can't believe I didn't. Deeks is not to blame for any of this, and, no matter how long it might be before either of them are ready to move forward with their feelings, she knows she holds all the cards in this absurd situation. She also knows she doesn't want to look back someday and realize she had maybe left something good lay along the side of the road. Some way, she needs to talk to him and not on the phone or in a text or an email. No siree, she needs to look him in those deep blue eyes of his and let him know there are feelings brewing in her heart towards him and to get him back somehow. As they reach the bottom of the stairs, both happen to notice Hetty sipping on a cup of tea with a pensive look on her face playing with her letter opener. Kensi would dare to lay money on her already formulating a plan to get 'her boy' back in the fold where he belongs.

The day with Nell, checking out leads, was really something different. No banter, no trying to change stations on her radio, no incessant chatter, and no Deeks. She's so used to seeing a mop of blonde hair sitting in that seat that looking at Nell's ginger colored hair gave her a start at first. I miss Deeks more than I thought I would. I'll try to call him she thinks and dials his number. The message she receives sets her back on her heels, 'The number you have dialed, has been de-activated and is no longer in service.' it said. Well, she thinks, that's a big reason the texts were coming back unsent. "Nell, do you mind if I swing by Deeks's place to see if he might be there yet?"

"Sure," Nell says, "I'd also like to hear why he decided to leave NCIS. It must have been something really bad for him to give up everything and move thousands of miles away from everything and everybody he cares about. Don't you think?"

Kensi replies, with a catch in her voice, "Yeah, it must have been something bad." Nell notices Kensi's eyes growing somewhat glassy and wonders to herself if there's more to the story than she's letting on.

As Kensi pulls into Deeks's parking spot, she remembers all the times she had spent here with take out and beer, watching cheesy movies and her eyes grow glassy again and for the umpteenth time thinks of the mistake she made with those three stupid words. As she walks up to his door, his neighbor comes out of her door and starts talking to Nell and her. "You must be Kensi." she says. "Marty said there was a slim chance you may stop by. It's a shame he left for Florida, I'm really going to miss him, especially his lasagna. He used to make some fabulous dinners on Friday nights in the hope of having someone stop by but apparently his 'someone' never did as he shared a lot of them with me." As she's telling Kensi this, a bundle of fur runs out of the apartment and attacks Kensi with doggy kisses.

"Monty! Get down and leave Kensi alone!" His neighbor says.

Kensi asks her then, "You have Monty? How come?"

"Well," she starts, "He didn't have a place lined up yet down there, so he's going to keep Monty here until he finds one that's pet friendly. Then he's either going to come back here to pick him up or have him flown down there. I wish you could have seen him say good-bye to Monty this morning. The man had tears in his eyes and Monty didn't do much better. He whined all day for Marty. This is the first happiness he has shown all day, seeing you seems to have livened him right up."

"So, he's gone then? Marty?" Kensi asks.

"Oh yeah, he was on the road this morning around 6 a.m. He gave me his keys to let the movers in and then to give to his landlord. He gave everything except his clothes and the few pictures he had, to the shelter he always volunteered at. He kept two coffee mugs though. One of them had a fern on it and the other had a cartoon picture of Shaggy from Scooby Doo on it. He told me those were special and all the rest was to go."

Kensi's eyes water at hearing that and then asks, "Is it alright if I stop over now and then to check up on Monty? Maybe take him for a walk or play with him for a bit?"

"By the looks of things, I would say most certainly you can. Monty really enjoys seeing you."

"Thanks. We have to get going now. I'll see you again."

"Ok. See you later." And his neighbor takes Monty back into the apartment.

As Kensi and Nell head to their last lead of the day, Nell asks, "What do you think could have happened to drive Deeks away? Did he maybe mention anything he was having problems with to you at all?"

"He may have mentioned something," Kensi mutters, "But I don't really remember because he's always talking. You know?"

"Yeah, I remember." And she goes back to wondering what could have happened. Hetty should know, I'll ask her when we get back and her thoughts return to the case they're on.

After a fruitless day of chasing down leads to no avail, Kensi and Nell pull into the parking lot of OSP and enter the building talking about what they were going to look at tomorrow involving the case. While Nell went upstairs to ops, Kensi put her things down on her desk and started packing her bag up to head for home. As she slung the bag over her shoulder, she happens to notice Assistant Director Granger talking to Hetty, very animatedly. She was able to hear a few words though. "I'm telling you Henrietta, we need to get him to apply to become an agent in order to get him back on this team. There is no other way now. The Director is standing steadfast on this one."

"So am I Owen. I was so tired of him having two employers and being pulled from us at the whim of LAPD. I'm going to need to make a few calls and pull a few strings."

"So will I Henrietta, so will I." And then Granger gets up and pulls out his phone dialing it as he walks away.

Kensi is beside herself with wonder at the way Hetty and Granger are treating this. Did I miss something she thinks? And then leaves for home.

Meanwhile, up in ops, Nell is sitting in her chair stunned beyond belief. Eric showed her the boatshed video of what happened to get Deeks to leave. A little more than two weeks ago the video showed her telling Agent Sabatino that she and Deeks were just barely partners. Then it had dawned on her, he found out about it! Something like that would have far reaching results on a partner's psyche. No wonder he left. He needed to get away from Kensi! Oh crap! What can we do now?

That night Kensi picked up Monty to take to the beach for a little play time. As he frolicked at the edge of the water her thoughts turned to Deeks and how his humor and optimism helped the team stay loose. She can't lose who he is, her best friend and partner. And then she thinks no matter how bad the situation is or was, my wellbeing was always his first and only thought. How could everything that he did make me say he was _**just barely my partner?**_ How am I ever going to be able to tell him how very sorry I truly am? That he is the one I trust above everyone. Sitting on the beach was helping her see things clearly again. Having taken the time to go and get Monty was helping even more. He was done playing and now, was simply laying in the sand beside her, not wanting to play, knowing she needed the comfort of him close. A dog is man's best friend for a reason. "What am I going to do, Monty?" She scratched his furry head. She wanted her best friend back. She wanted her partner back. She wanted their lives back to where they were. And she knew that wasn't going to happen. She still felt sick every time, as she thinks of what Sabatino did. And what's worse is she gave him the words to do it with.

Friday morning seems to have crept up on Kensi faster than she thought. Yesterday afternoon they had found the guy that killed the sailor. It was found out the fight was over a girl and they were both inebriated. Now one of them is dead and the other one is going to jail for a very long time. What a way to ruin your life. Kensi swings by the local donut shop for some treats and a coffee and heads to work, thinking of how to get her partner back. After last night on the beach with Monty, she knows she needs to try. Poor Monty just laid there and whined, looking all around for his daddy. She also needs to find out what's wrong with Nell. All week long she has been fairly cold to Kensi. Only one word answers, no talk in the car, and no going to lunch with her. It was so unlike Nell that Kensi wonders if something happened that she doesn't know about. She figures she'll try to find out today.

As Kensi is finishing her report for the case the team just concluded, a shadow falls across her desk causing her to look up and there stands Nick Sabatino.

"Good day Kensi. Got any plans for later? If not, I'd like to take you out for lunch."

Kensi knows she should say no, but maybe this will be a good chance for her to find out why he did what he did, so she says, "Sure, Nick. Let me finish this up and go clean up a bit and we can go." All the time she's talking, she's twirling her hair with her finger.

Unbeknownst to her, Hetty and Nell are watching everything unfold from the balcony. Hetty just shakes her head and comments to Nell, "She just doesn't see it Nell. That man is only interested in one thing and it isn't her head."

"Yep," Nell replies, "That man is a player and is only after another notch in his bed post." And then heads into ops.

Back in the bull pen, Kensi tells Sabatino, "Give me 30 minutes to clean up and we can go, alright?"

"Not a problem." Sabatino tells her.

As Kensi heads off to the locker room to get cleaned up, Callen asks him, "What are your plans?"

Sabatino tells him, "I was going to take her to lunch and then ask her out to dinner."

"We were all going out tonight for a little team bonding at a club. I don't think she'll want to go out for dinner." Sam interjects.

Sabatino comes back with, "The only ' _ **bonding**_ ' I want to do with Kensi involves my bed with her in it naked. I've wanted to get into her panties for quite some time now but could never get it done with that scruffy cop as her partner. He watched out for her too well but now that he's gone, I figure the way is clear sailing. In fact, by Monday morning, she'll be lucky to be able to walk."

Unknown to Sabatino, Kensi was standing not 5 feet behind him and heard every word he had said. His words tore her up. She thought he really just wanted to develop a friendship with her, but all he wanted to do was get her in bed. Now she has her answer about why Sabatino did what he did. He was getting Deeks out of the way. She walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder and as he turns around she smiles at him and then head butts him, breaking his nose. Then she makes a fist and hits him so hard in the throat that it became hard for him to breathe. As his mouth opened to cry out, she kicked him so hard in the 'nom de plumes' that his eyes crossed and he went down. As he fell to the floor she was drawing her leg back to deliver a kick but Sam came over his desk in the blink of an eye and ties her up in his arms.

"That's enough Kensi. You've made your point. The dirt bag won't be bothering you anymore. Let's get you away from here to cool off a bit."

Hetty saw all of it from her vantage point on the balcony and as soon as it was over she opened her phone and called Granger. "Owen? 'Operation Get Deeks Back' is a go." And then she disconnects with a very big smile on her face.

Everything that happened also showed up on the cameras in ops and Nell is gratified that Kensi finally found out the truth about Sabatino. Things may just turn out well she thinks and heads downstairs to comfort her friend.

Sam puts her in a chair telling her, "You stay here for a bit Kensi. Callen and I will get Sabatino out of OSP and into his car." And then he leaves.

Nell ventures over to Kensi and rubs small circles on her back trying to get her to settle down but all it did was bring back memories to Kensi.

"Deeks used to do that all the time. Whenever I had a bad day, he would rub my back or the back of my hand. I always felt better after he did that." She looks at Nell and utters mournfully, "What have I done Nell?"

"Give it some time Kensi. I have a feeling there's something in the works and the wheels started turning a little bit ago. Also, just for your information, there _**was**_ something starting between you and Deeks. You two just didn't realize it. We all could see it. The looks, the small touches, the way he always treated you, and most importantly, the way he always knew when you needed a special little treat. Maybe a donut, or a candy bar or even just one of those special coffees you like so well. The man always went the extra mile for you. Just barely partners don't do things like that." Saying that, Nell gets up and goes back up to ops.

 **A/N:** _ **This was supposed to be a one-shot but I couldn't get it done with one chapter. It's going to be a two-parter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not So Easily Partners AU OOC**

Summary: Deeks has left LA and is in Miami working for the Miami-Dade Police Department. Kensi discovers that she doesn't like it and is determined to do something about it.

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own any of them and too old to wish I did**_.

A/N 1: Last fall, I read a great story named _**Barely Partners by roswellwbfan**_. I PM'd him/her to see if there would be a second chapter coming or sequel and gave him/her a few ideas I had running through my head. Sadly, there would be none but he/she said I should write my idea for the Densi fix I wanted to see. So, this story starts where **Barely Partners** left off. I would recommend reading that story first and then read this one. But _**this one has the Densi fix that I wanted to see happen.**_

A/N 2: Again, this is a work of _**complete**_ _**fiction**_. It is also _**AU and OOC**_.

 **A/N 3: Even though she is extremely busy, nherbie still found time to lend me a hand in editing this. THANKS!**

 **A/N 4: Thanks to all the guest reviews this little story generated. It completely surprised me! Good and bad.**

 **A/N 5: And finally this is done. I've done the best I could to write this the way I wanted it to end.**

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile down in Miami, Deeks has just finished getting his apartment set up. He hasn't gotten a lot of furniture yet. He figures to get more as time goes on. So far he's fit in with the other detectives in the undercover division quite well, although he's the only blonde surfer in the bunch. He's noticed the women down here also. If they're not blue-eyed blondes, they're doe-eyed brunettes and they're ALL drop dead gorgeous. The one that bothers him the most is the receptionist, Consuéla. If Kensi had a sister, that would be her sitting at that desk, and everyday he comes into work, he sees her and the hurt starts all over again. What with him getting his apartment set up and the job, he really hasn't had the time to check out the social scene. And now there's an undercover op coming up soon and the LT is thinking of letting him take it on in order for him to get his feet wet. It's just a short little deal involving drug selling on the beach. The LT figures since he hangs out on the beach anyway, that he would fit right in. He can even bring his board. On one of his runs he talked to a few surfers and they all said the same thing. If he was to go out past the breaks to grab a wave, make sure you have a bang stick just in case. The sharks are more prevalent here than in LA.

The following Monday Deeks is on the water with a few other surfers waiting and watching for the perfect wave. Deeks eyes one up and starts paddling until he catches it and stands up on his board and rides the wave all the way to the end. He does that several more times before he decides to take a break and rest a bit. As he stands his board in the sand and puts on a tee shirt, a couple locals sidle on over asking him questions about his social life. Deeks inadvertently lets it slip that he smokes grass now and again and then pretends to catch himself and grow a little flustered. The guys standing with him tell him not to worry about it, that they did the same. They then asked him if he had a connection to get anything like that. Deeks tells them, "Not yet," and looks out at the water thinking he may have found the drug sellers already.

"Well," what looked to be the leader says, "I know of a guy that sells and he should be out and about a little later if you happen to be interested."

"I'm most definitely interested. I could use a good buzz!" Deeks can't believe his good fortune.

"Be here around 6p.m."

"I will be." Deeks tells them and the little impromptu meeting breaks up. Deeks watches them walk back towards a bigger group before he collects his things and heads back to head quarters. He enters the building wearing sandals, board shorts, and a slightly damp tee shirt. As he nears Consuéla, he is once more astounded at the resemblance between her and Kensi. As he reaches her desk, he stops until she looks up and then tells her hi. "Consuéla, I need to ask . . . do you date detectives?"

"I used to," she remarks, "But now I'm seeing someone and I think it may develop into something more. So, I don't date any longer. Sorry."

"That's ok. I just thought it would be nice to get out once with someone I knew. Catch you later." Deeks turns and starts looking for his boss.

As he turns to leave, Consuéla can't help but follow him with her eyes and she notices how nice his board shorts fit his magnificent butt. Couple that with his smile and his eyes, and he could melt any girls heart and then she sighs.

After talking with his division's Lieutenant, he is told to go back to the beach and 'hang out' until the meeting was to happen. Meanwhile, surveillance would be set up at one of the beachside diners. They fit him with a mic that would sit under his over shirt collar but had a limited range of 50 feet. The Miami PD didn't have, nor use, earwigs. 'Oh happy days' he thinks sarcastically to himself. When Deeks leaves the station, he decides to stop for lunch at one of the beachside diners near the beach he was going to be at later on. Looking at the menu he is sadly disappointed at their selections. No fish tacos?! What the hell, it's _**Miami**_ for goodness sake. There should be fish tacos _**someplace**_ along the beach! He settles for a big old greasy burger and thinks to himself, just like Kensi orders, and just that fast, his appetite leaves him as thoughts of her take over. I may have made a tremendous mistake he thinks, and yet again, thoughts of her take him down an unbidden road into the land of 'what ifs'.

Later, after riding a few more waves, he is relaxing on his beach towel when a figure walking towards him catches his attention. Is it? Could it be? Kensi? He rapidly stands up and watches a tall, slender woman with dark hair pulled back in a tail walk towards him. He is looking into the sun so she isn't readily recognizable but he would swear that it was Kensi and once again his heart rate exceeds the speed limit and speeds away. As she grows closer he sees it's not Kensi and turns to look out at the water. As she approaches him she says, "Hola ( _hello_ ) Mi nombre es Gina. ( _My name is Gina._ )

Deeks replies with, "Hola bien allí. ( _Well hello there_ ), Mi nombre es Marty y estoy muy encantada. ( _My name is Marty and I am very pleased to meet you_ ) ¿Te puedo ayudar? ( _Can I help you?_ )"

She comes back with, "Creo que puede, sí. ( _I think you can, yes._ ) Usted podría salir conmigo a tomar una copa después ( _You could take me out for a drink later_.) and saying that, she looks him in the eyes and actually giggles like a school girl.

Although she takes his breath away at the resemblance between her and Kensi, (like every other dark haired woman it seems), he tells her he would love to but that he couldn't for a bit because of work. She gives him her number and tells him to call her. He assures her that he will definitely do that and they part ways. He goes back to waiting and as the time grows nearer to the meet, his thoughts turn inward once again to Kensi and her stupid statement. He decides right then to call Hetty later to see how things are going there. As the day progresses the dealer shows up and just like that, it was over. It turned out to be a few young college students growing and selling the grass to supplement their income. They were all first offenders so the law would probably take it easy on them. Then again, it would depend on the amount of plants they had.

After he finishes his paper work, he packs up his stuff and heads home, (home? Yeah right.) and gets set for another lonely night. He misses Monty, or that's what he keeps telling himself. Maybe in a week or two, he'll be able to bring him down here. As he settles down on his couch with an ice cold bottle of beer, he picks up his phone and thinks of calling Hetty. He holds it for a minute or two, lost in his thoughts, and then sighs and puts the phone back down. He takes a swallow from his bottle and turns on his television looking for some mindless comedy as his mood was turning dark.

Monday morning, at the start of the fifth week that Deeks has been gone, Hetty looks over at the bullpen. It may not be noticed by many but her, but she is starting to see cracks forming in her elite team. Deeks is sorely missed and she needs to talk to Granger as soon as he gets in. They need to attempt doing something about it.

Later in the morning, the team hadn't had a case come in so they were down at the firing range, honing their already impressive skills with their hand guns. Owen Granger is sitting across the desk from Hetty and they're discussing Detective Deeks.

"Owen, we need to actively pursue enticing Detective Deeks back into our little group. There needs to be some way to get it done."

"I fully agree Henrietta. The director has told me the probationary period would be negated if he was to come back due to his working with us for 3 years and his years working for the LAPD. The FLETC would be shortened also. The director thinks it would be less than a month but more than 2 weeks. There will be some schooling that he'll need to do up here but between you and I we'll have it covered. Our only major problem is how to get him from there to here."

"I have an idea Owen but it involves Miss Blye. We need to talk to her right away. The longer he's away, the less he misses LA and the stronger his bonds grow down there."

"Where is Blye right now?"

"The whole team is on the firing range at the moment." Hetty tells him.

I'll go get her," he says as he leaves to find her.

In a very short time, Kensi is sitting alongside Granger talking with Hetty about bringing Deeks back.

"Miss Blye, Assistant Director Granger and I are in the mindset of trying to bring Mister Deeks back into our little family. But before we start, we need to know your feelings on the matter. We're not going to start going on something only to find out later that there's friction between partners. Also, the only way to get him back is if he signs the papers to become an agent. So, any thoughts Miss Blye?"

"Yes Hetty, I need him back. I realized after it was too late that he _**is**_ more than just barely a partner, and, even if it's selfish, I want playful, teasing, shaggy haired Marty Deeks back as my partner. I want the kind man that knew whenever I needed a treat back. I want the man that could always cheer me up with doughnuts and coffee back. After the past few weeks I _**miss**_ him more than I thought I ever could. There is no getting around it, and I'll be damned if I don't try to do _**everything**_ in my power to bring him back. Back home to me. Back to who we were before all of this crap with Sabatino happened. So _**YES**_ Hetty, I want to get him back."

"Well, Miss Blye, let's bring him home then. I have it on good authority that Mr. Deeks goes home after work, changes clothes, then goes for a run. He's always in his apartment after 7 pm at night. He doesn't go out nor does he socialize with any ladies . . . yet. He's pretty much a 'stay at home bachelor' right now. But that will change before too much longer, he is a man after all and even Mr. Deeks will develop urges for socializing after a time."

Kensi turns slightly pink and asks Hetty, "What do you suggest I do Hetty?"

Granger interjects with, "I would _**suggest**_ that you take Monty and fly down there and talk to him. Explain to him how it came to be with you making that statement to Sabatino. But make sure," Granger pauses here seeking the right words, "you tell him the truth. Not something you think he may want to hear in order for him to come back here. I will be following you the day after with the papers to 'seal the deal' if things work out the way Henrietta and I think they might. Does that sound alright to you?"

"All I can do is apologize to him for my stupidity and try my best to get him to sign those papers. When do we leave?"

"I was thinking Friday. Then Owen will show up Saturday with the paperwork, if things work out well."

"SUPER!" Kensi shouts and then blushes badly.

Hetty and Granger just look at each other and smile thinking 'Operation Deeks' has started.

With her heart in her throat and Monty's leash in her hand, Kensi finds herself standing with Monty outside of Deeks's apartment Friday night at 8 p.m. She can hear the television playing behind the door so she knows he's home. But is he alone? She ponders that possibility. With unsteady nerves, she raises her hand and knocks on his door using the same knock she did at home when she would go to his place for movie nights.

Inside, Deeks has just finished his meal of Lo Mein noodles from the Chinese place around the corner when he hears someone outside his door and then the knock. It must be his imagination running wild again he thinks as it sounds just like Kensi's knock. He gets up and walks to the door. When he opens it he is stunned beyond imagination. There she stands, in all her radiant beauty and she looks so good. Without conscious thought, he grabs her and hugs her, not being able to think of anything else beyond having her in his arms. As he hugs her, her smell ensnares him, taking him to a place he's never been. Then and there he knows, he _**needs**_ her back in his life. Even if it's as _just barely a partner,_ he no longer cares. The only thought in his head is her. Right here, right now. When he recovers from the shock of seeing her, he finds out she's brought Monty with her. His old friend is wagging his tail so hard and fast that Deeks is afraid he's gonna shake himself apart. Deeks bends over and picks up his dog and carries him over to the couch and sits down with him.

Kensi follows him into the apartment, shutting the door and just watching the two old friends reacquaint themselves with each other. Deeks's eyes are a little glassy with unshed tears and Monty is wearing his tongue out giving Deeks doggy kisses. And Kensi feels her own heart take off. The hug he gave her when he opened the door was anything _**but**_ from just barely a partner. That hug was from someone that cares a lot more than he ever let on. As Kensi stands there she looks around at the sparsely furnished apartment. Not one thing personal in it at all and then she spots it, a smal framed picture of her standing with him on the basketball court in the gym at work, and she smiles. She walks over to the couch and sits down, watching him and Monty when Deeks picks his head up and asks, "Why are you here, Kensi?" With a start, he realizes that this is literally the first time that anyone but him has set foot in his apartment.

"I wanted to talk to you." She's here, but being here, with him, makes it that much harder to start the conversation that she's been thinking of for days. "First, I want to apologize for that awful statement I told Sabatino. I've learned in the weeks that you've been gone that you are a lot more than just a partner. I had no idea that you had feelings for me. You never said anything so when Nick asked me out I thought I would go and see what would happen in time. Then I started thinking of things you have done for me, the glances, all the little things and then I realized what I had done to you. I'm asking you to forgive me and to think about giving our partnership another shot."

He wants to throw caution to the wind and yank her back into his arms and into his life. She's still, after all these weeks alone, everything that he wants, the only thing that he thinks he has ever really cared for, and the only thing he's been thinking of since he left LA. He reaches over and takes her hand in his and his world makes perfect sense to him once again.

Once he takes her hand like that she realizes very fast that he is going to forgive her, despite what she did to him, because his heart is too big to hold it against her for long.

He drops her hand and pulls her onto his lap, folding her into the circle of his arms. Her face tucks into the curve of his neck and the tickle of her warm breath on his skin almost makes him laugh out loud. He's so giddy from the way the darkness leaves his heart and he feels whole once more and then Monty tries getting more licks in. The both of them erupt in raucous laughter to the point they almost lose their breath. When they stop laughing and Monty decides to explore the apartment, Deeks takes Kensi's face in his hands and looks in to her eyes and asks her, "Kensi, can I kiss you?"

Her answer was something he had not foreseen. She immediately planted her lips on his and he lost it. He had no clue if he was afoot or on horseback. He was flying and he wanted this to last forever. They eventually stopped as their lips grew numb. She just sat on his lap and cuddled and he was happy to hold her. It wasn't long however that reality hit him in the face. "Kensi how is this going to work? I work in Miami now and you're in LA."

"Granger is coming tomorrow with paperwork for you to become an agent. Marty, we're better together. You know that. Please sign the papers and come home."

"So, you and I partners again? No more Sabatino?"

Kensi's face reddens again as she tells Deeks, "He was gone the first week. I broke his nose and kicked him really hard in the 'nom de plumes' in front of Sam and Callen in the bullpen. He only wanted one thing and it wasn't friendship. I really thought we clicked but in reality he was only after one thing. When he first asked me out, I never thought he would be interested in dating me. He was an attractive CIA agent and he flattered me to the point that I was stunned. I thought that there could be something there with him. But he would have only been with me until he got what he wanted and then he would have left me. So yes, no more Sabatino. I'm actually hoping now that there's a Blye and Deeks partnership . . . and maybe something more?"

"Well then Fern, you had me as soon as I answered the door tonight. I'm all yours."

Kensi smiled and decided to numb their lips again.

The next morning, Deeks wakes up at 5 a.m. because something is tickling his nose. It turns out to be Kensi's hair. She is draped all over him and seeing how she is all intertwined with him, he just smiles and goes back to sleep. Hours later, they both wake up and looking at each other, smile and gently kiss. Deeks is feeling a little frisky but Kensi isn't having any of that saying, "Not yet Deeks. I think last night is enough for a while, besides I'm a little sore." But she says it with a big smile and lets him have his wicked ways with her anyway.

Granger gets to the apartment a little after noon and explains things to Deeks about FLETC, schooling and the probationary period. "Detective Deeks, in all honesty, you made the team better. We all hope that you'll come back."

"Well, Assistant Director, you sold me. Where do I sign?"

Granger pulls the papers out and gives them to Deeks to sign. After Deeks signs them, he tells them that he needs to find a new apartment for him and Monty before he leaves Miami.

"You both can stay with me if you want." Kensi says coyly.

"Done!" Deeks says, and even Monty jumps up and down.

Granger says, "Let's go home then."

 _ **That's it everyone. Over, finis, done, ended. I hope it made someone else as happy as it made me to see them together.**_


End file.
